


Prison. Break.

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Body Modification, Human to Omega, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Break, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Partner Swapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Sit down, Hale,” the man said. He wasn’t a very impressive fellow - a graying runt of a man - but he had all the power to make their lives hell, and Peter could respect power, if nothing else.“Good morning, sir,” he said with a smile, getting comfortable on the padded chair. There were few chances for comfort here, and he was set on appreciating every single one of them.The director raised an eyebrow at him. Peter was always polite, but the man never seemed to buy it.Maybe because Peter was in for murdering five people. He imagined that could get in the way of healthy rapport.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disposableteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disposableteen/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Disposableteen who bid on me on the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction!
> 
> Once again, this was supposed to be 1000-1500 words, yet here we are, we me posting the first chapter that is already more than 3.5k... *crying*
> 
> All my thanks to the lovely Emma who helped whip this into shape, and also to LaughingCat who lent me her beautiful brain to brainstorm!

The guards fetched Peter from the yard. If he didn't already suspect what this was about he would have been annoyed, considering it was actually a nice, sunny day and he needed his vitamin D. But he did suspect it, so he kept his thoughts to himself and followed them through the winding corridors to the prison director’s office.

“Sit down, Hale,” the man said. He wasn’t a very impressive fellow - a graying runt of a man - but he had all the power to make their lives hell, and Peter could respect power, if nothing else.

“Good morning, sir,” he said with a smile, getting comfortable on the padded chair. There were few chances for comfort here, and he was set on appreciating every single one of them.

The director raised an eyebrow at him. Peter was always polite, but the man never seemed to buy it.

Maybe because Peter was in for murdering five people. He imagined that could get in the way of healthy rapport.

“You will be released in… a little over six months,” he said with a barely contained frown. 

Peter nodded, keeping his own expression carefully neutral.

“And you have been accepted to the assimilation program…”

“Yes, sir.”

It was a government initiative. According to most readmission studies, Alpha werewolves were much less likely to commit crimes if they were mated… The assimilation program matched Alphas about to be released with humans who would spend the rest of their lives in prison thanks to the three strikes laws and the new, even stricter mandatory minimums. 

Then all they had to do was let nature run its course; the Alpha would claim the human, knock him up and then both of them would leave the prison system as a brand new, stable family unit. The Alpha would be driven to stay out of trouble and with his new family, the new omega would be too busy popping out babies to get up to mischief and most importantly of all, they would no longer take up space in overcrowded prisons.

It was a win-win for everyone. Well, maybe except the humans, but after they became omegas they wouldn't care anyway, Peter assumed.

The director turned a page in the file in front of him without looking up. Peter knew he wasn’t big on the assimilation program, but to be honest, prisons with a security level high enough for Alphas were just too damn expensive to upkeep, and reoffending was to be avoided at all costs.

“Well, I called you here to let you know that you’ve been matched,” he said. Peter already guessed that, so it was easy enough to keep a straight face. Sure, being mated out of necessity wouldn’t have been his first choice, but Alphas in the program received some perks that other ex-cons didn’t. Their records got sealed, they didn’t have to disclose that they had been in prison on any documentation… The state made sure that supporting their new families - and finding a job - would be as easy as possible for them.

And if he wanted to continue a legal practice, that was something he desperately needed. God knew, he would rather rot in prison than be stuck as a construction worker or a Walmart greeter.

And if that came with an ass he could fuck whenever he wanted? He was all on board.

“Thank you, that's wonderful news, sir.”

The director huffed out a breath.

“Sure. Well, I'm obliged to give you some information about your prospective mate; he’s twenty-two, name Stilinski. He’s been caught on charges of prostitution three times in the last two years, and is currently serving a mandatory minimum life sentence.”

Peter didn't even twitch. A whore. That wasn't optimal, but he could work with it. At least he wouldn't have to worry about breaking in a blushing virgin. 

“And he will be transferred here in the afternoon.”

Oh. That was quick. Not like Peter was complaining. The sooner he knocked the little bitch up, the better.

The director wasn’t finished yet. 

“According to the regulations, he will be placed in your cell, and you are expected to share a bed… Normally we would be required to move your cellmates out, but we are a bit tight on space right now, so you will have to make do.”

That was also far from ideal. Of course, the prison wasn’t supposed to even put two Alphas into the same cell, and Peter was sharing with not one, but  _ two.  _ Plus a beta. Thankfully they were all pretty level headed; Deucalion and Ennis were accomplices in a murder spree not unlike his own and Jackson, the beta, was easily intimidated in their company.

It didn’t hurt that taking someone else’s prospective omega meant being kicked out of the assimilation program. Deucalion at least would be smart enough to understand the implications, and if nothing else, Peter trusted him to rein Ennis in.

“I will deal with it, sir,” Peter agreed amiably. It didn’t skip his attention that he was doing a favor to the director. He had every right to make a complaint with the program, and if the prison couldn’t adhere to the rules, it would be a serious issue that could result in the withholding of government funds. 

The director gave him a long, measured look. They both knew who had the - albeit shaky - upper hand at the moment.

“Very well, Hale. I will try to make sure that your mating will be otherwise...  _ pleasant _ .”

Peter didn’t doubt that for a second.

 

***

 

“Transfer’s here,” Ennis said out in the yard. It was a bit after lunch, and Peter was just finished with explaining them what will be going on.

They took it surprisingly well, but that might have had something to do with the fact that Peter solemnly promised to share like a good boy after his sweet little mate was safely knocked up.

“Let’s see the lineup, shall we?” Deucalion said. They made their way over to the electric fence - a necessary feature, considering this was a werewolf prison - and watched the beaten-up bus skid to a halt on the other side. The guards were already there, stun batons at the ready.

Despite himself, Peter felt a little thrill run down his spine as the door opened, allowing the first prisoners to get off. He couldn’t help wondering how his mate would look like. He was a whore and only twenty two. If nothing else, he was relatively sure he wouldn’t be hideous.

There was only half a dozen people in the transfer, already wearing the ‘lovely’ orange uniforms. The first thing Peter wanted to do when he got out was to go shopping for clothes…

Two of the six was over fifty, and one more was clearly an Alpha. That left only three of them.

Any one of the three could be it.

Peter hoped it wasn’t the short, chubby guy with the cried out eyes. He didn’t much look like a whore… A forger at best. High profile, if he was being transferred here.

He also hoped it wasn’t the bodybuilder. He wasn’t sure that amount of muscle mass was even healthy. Sure, they all kept in shape thanks to the yard gym - and 90% of the inmates here were werewolves, so it wasn’t like they were likely to grow soft anyway. Still, that guy looked like he’d stepped out of an add for some very questionable dietary supplements.

The last one… The last one was a whip of a boy with his hair shaved close to his head, making his big, brown eyes stand out even more in his sharp-boned face. He looked skittish and jumpy with nerves...

That had to be the one, right? Peter wasn’t one for praying, but for a second he considered picking up the habit.

 

***

 

It was only twenty minutes after the new arrivals disappeared in the main building when a pair of guards appeared to lead Peter away once again.

He didn’t ask where they were going, he already knew the answer.

The other inmates - along with his dear cellmates - would be out in the yard for another hour before being locked in again until dinner. A short time window, but one he couldn’t afford to pass up. It looked like the director was keeping to his promise about making his mating seamless.

It was almost strange to see the block so empty, but Peter’s mind was already ahead, thinking about how loud it was going to be with his boy’s moaning echoing through the empty building… Before he knew it they were already standing in front of his cell.

He really couldn’t keep the grin off his face when he saw the short haired boy inside, already waiting.

The guards opened the door, letting him step inside before locking it again behind him. The kid stumbled back a step, almost falling when he bumped into the single toilet tucked at the end of the tight little corridor, separating the two bunk beds on opposite sides of the wall.

“You have forty seven minutes, Hale, better make the most of it,” one of the guards said, snorting. The other one held out a little packet. Lube.

“The director said you would only need one,” he said, sounding like humans always did when faced with the improbable realities of the creation of omegas. Peter reached through the bars to take it. It would be enough. The guards lingered for a few seconds, probably curious, or maybe waiting for a free show, but Peter gave them a look that made them back off. He listened to their steps getting farther away, his eyes glued to the boy only a few feet away.

“You must be Stilinski,” he greeted cheerfully. Damn, the boy looked nearly edible with his slight frame and lovely face... this was the best day of his prison life.

“Fuck you,” the kid said, his voice breaking. He was pale, his eyes skidding from one place to the next, looking for an escape route that just wasn’t there.

Peter clucked his tongue.

“Oh my, is that any way to talk to your future Alpha? Just for the record, I will require a lot more respect than that, darling,” Peter told him, closing the distance in measured steps. 

The kid had nowhere to go, and he knew it. And as any frightened animal would, he decided to fight when he realized there was no chance to run.

Peter expected it, catching the fist swinging at him before it could connect. He thought for a second that the boy had misjudged his aim by going for his neck, but then he saw the sharpened toothbrush clasped tightly in his fist. 

Peter laughed in delight.

“That’s absolutely charming,” he said, twisting the boy’s arm behind his back until he dropped his make-shift weapon and threw him head-first onto the lower bed to the right. “It might have even worked on a human, but darling, you have to learn that it won’t do you any good against my kind.”

“I’m HIV positive!” the boy choked out, face smushed into the pillow. Peter shook his head.

“Wrong again… Even if I couldn’t hear you lying from a mile away, I’m an Alpha werewolf. Whatever disease you carry will have little to no affect on me… In fact, even if you  _ were _ , your body would fight it off easily after you become my omega. The change is a gift, darling. In retrospect, a year from now, when you will be busy nursing my children, you will thank me for it.”

The poor thing struggled against his hold, trying to kick him off, but Peter was not only much stronger, he was also heavier and in a better position. Still, all the wiggling had its effect on him. He let his body drop to cover the boy and pushed his crotch down to that sweet little ass, making the kid freeze.

“Keep at it, darling, you are getting me all riled up,” Peter whispered in his ear, grinding his hardening cock against him.

“Please…” 

Aw, the dear boy sounded on the verge of crying. Peter wasn’t that cruel. Well, he  _ was _ , but he didn’t see a reason to make the last minutes the kid had as a human miserable.

“Hush now. Let me explain the situation, darling. There are three occupants of this cell other than yours truly. Two of them are also Alphas… What do you think will happen if they come back in about… forty minutes and find you unclaimed? I mean,” he said working a hand between them and tearing the back of the boy’s overalls over his ass. The material wasn’t the best quality, and it was definitely no challenge for werewolf claws, falling away as easily as muslin. “I know becoming my bitch is not an attractive prospect right now, but believe me, darling, being passed around between us would be infinitely worse…”

The boy seemed to have given up struggling - at least for the time being - lying limply under Peter, sniffing, his heart fluttering quickly in his chest.

“That’s right. Just let me do my thing… You don’t want to find out what happens if I’m not balls deep in you by the time our short little honeymoon is up.”

He fished the lube out of his pocket and pushed it between the boy’s asscheeks, squeezing down on it until it burst, spilling its slippery guts all over his crack.

The kid shuddered, whining as the cold lube splattered against his skin, but with Peter still holding one of his arms twisted behind his back, he had nowhere to go.

“Easy now, darling, I know this isn’t your first rodeo, but I’m a big boy, and I will only get bigger,” Peter promised him as he pushed two fingers into his - now slick - hole. The boy’s body went tight with tension, but it was obvious that he had experience, his muscles giving up the fight and letting him push deeper a lot quicker than Peter expected.

It made him growl in satisfaction.

“That’s right. Time to open up that sweet little hole for your Alpha…”

“F-fuck you! How can you do this?” the boy asked, voice sounding wet with tears. Peter almost felt sorry for him.

“That’s rich, coming from a whore… You know, you don’t seem like a stupid child,” he said, twisting his wrist until the boy’s back arched, panting out a reluctant moan. “And yet, you’ve been caught whoring three times in a row…”

He was getting impatient, but humans were fragile, and until the change was complete he had to make sure not to ruin the boy beyond repair.

“Everyone knows what happens to relapsing prostitutes like you, darling. Everyone knows you will all end up becoming dirty little omega bitches. And yet here you are. I bet deep down you were carving this, couldn’t wait until someone put a claim on your cute little ass…”

Now that got him struggling again, and it was like oil to the fire, making Peter’s cock harden completely.

“There you go, I like a little fight in bitches,” Peter huffed, lining his dick up with the boy’s hole. “Too bad you’re going to be no better than an inflatable sextoy by the time I’m done with you.”

The kid was crying, Peter could smell the salt of his tears, but it did nothing to bank the sudden, overwhelming  _ want  _ burning in him. He pushed in, barely able to keep himself from just jamming his cock in. Soon. Soon he would be able to do that, just thrust into that waiting, eager hole whenever he wanted… but not yet.

The boy was biting the pillow under his face, the fabric darkening with his saliva as Peter entered him. Damn. Six years, six fucking years without sex. He could barely believe this was happening, the bliss of finally having his cock enveloped by the wet heat was overwhelming.

“Yeah, just like that, take me you little bitch.”

He had to stop when he bottomed out to get his wits. He felt dangerously close to coming, and that could turn out tricky. His pretty omega needed time to adjust to a knot, and if he burst a nut right away there would be no room for that. Not to mention the blow to his ego.

Peter took a deep breath, letting go of the boy’s arm but still keeping him in place with a hand planted on the small of his back. The kid whined as he pulled his arm away. Peter hoped he didn’t break anything. Then again, soon it wouldn’t matter.

“What’s your name?” he asked as an afterthought, just to distract himself from the pleasure as he rocked his hips, grinding his cock into the boy’s hole.

“F… fuck you…” the kid said, looking over his shoulder at Peter with tear filled eyes. He looked beautiful, and Peter decided then and there that he would fuck him until he was crying many, many more times.

“Fuck you? Well, if you ask me, the one who is fucking me right now is a tight little bitch… Is that the name you want? Can I call you Bitch? Because let me tell you, I have zero problems with that,” he offered, nudging his cock just a bit deeper.

Those pretty eyes fell shut as the boy bit his lip at the sensation. Absolutely lovely.

“S-stiles,” he moaned out finally and with reluctance. “My name is Stiles.”

Peter hummed. He was starting to feel like he would be able to last more than five minutes.

“To be completely honest, I like Bitch better, but I will humor you for now,  _ Stiles _ ,” he said, “But enough of the chit-chat.”

He grabbed the boy’s - Stiles’ - hip with his free hand, pulling back almost all the way before thrusting forward again, punching a sweet little ‘oh’ out of him. 

“Hm, yeah, you’re starting to love it, aren't you, darling? Maybe you should stop pretending that becoming a werewolf’s bitch isn't what you’ve been gagging for all your life…”

Peter was a little disappointed when there was no snarky reply, but then again, his little Stiles was too busy holding onto the covers as Peter fucked him. He didn’t much care. Now that he was all warmed up he was more than happy getting lost in the sensation of his cock splitting that tight, pink hole open over and over.

It probably felt so good because he had to go without for so long, but Peter wasn't sure. There was something about this boy that was driving him crazy; maybe it was his scent… maybe the spasming clutch of his ass swallowing Peter so perfectly…

Whatever it was, he couldn’t get enough of it, and all too soon he could feel the itch at the base of his cock as his knot began to form. Stiles whined, feeling the growing thickness, his heart beating double with panic. 

“Shush, darling. We both know you are going to love this,” Peter said, dropping to his elbows to cover the shivering body under him.

He saw the exact second when Stiles decided to headbut him, and he jerked to the side just in time to avoid the collision of their skulls.

It only made his hips punch forward with more force… The poor thing didn't seem to understand that resistance just made the claiming sweeter.

“You have to try harder than that,” Peter told him, laughing. Still, the boy needed to be put in his place, so he let his canines drop, fitting his mouth over Stiles’ nape, clenching his jaw shut over the sensitive flesh.

He didn’t break the skin, but the threat was there.

The boy went pliant under him, his scent spiking with fear, riling Peter on. He growled around Stiles’ neck, his hips thrusting furiously, yanking his growing knot in and out of that sweet hole. Peter could practically feel the delicate muscles giving up under the assault, becoming loose as they were beaten into submission. 

Stiles’s mouth was open, panting out moan after moan, his voice wet and breathy. Peter waited until he was sure the boy was too overwhelmed to try something stupid again before relaxing his jaw and letting him go.

There wasn't much light in the cell, but the sight of the red imprint of his teeth still made him groan in satisfaction.

“That's right, almost there now, darling. I will fill this eager little hole with a nice, thick load of Alpha come…”

He barely even finished the thought when his knot finally stuck, growing too big to come out, even with Stiles’ ass being as ruined as it was.

The boy was silent for once, unable to do anything other than suck in huge gulps of air as his body tried to adjust to something so big invading it.

Peter couldn’t stop growling, his hips still trying to push in-and-out in small, aborted jerks. He was stuck, but he wasn't coming yet… he needed something to get him over the edge.

“You know,” he panted, swallowing, “you are not being very cooperative, darling… I would have expected a cock-hungry bitch like you to know how to milk a knot…”

He reached under the boy, not even bothering to open his overalls, just grabbing his neglected cock through the rough fabric.

Stiles’ back arched, and he made a wounded little sound, but Peter wasn't fooled.

“Oh my… Look at you, darling, for all the protesting, you've gotten nice and chubby down here!”

He knew it was probably just an involuntary reaction to the knot putting pressure on his prostate, but that was okay, at least it made it easier to get him off.

Thankfully he didn’t had to do much, just rub his palm against the boy’s crotch, quick and dirty, and the effect was instantaneous… 

Stiles’ hole, even being as stretched out as it was, twitched around him in tandem with Peter’s fingers working on his cock… It only took a moment for it to finally squeeze the orgasm out of him, and his eyes rolled back as he shot his release deep into the boy’s ass.

He was dimly aware that Stiles was finished too, the front of his overall growing tacky with his come, but Peter couldn’t care less. If all went well, the little bitch would be able to get off only on a knot filling his hole, and Peter wouldn’t have to bother with pleasuring him ever again unless he felt generous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally another one done!  
> I hope you guys will like it :
> 
> Once again, all my love to Emma, who keeps saving my life and my sanity behind the scenes.

Stiles took the change with difficulty, spending most of the next two days in a feverish haze, clutching his abdomen occasionally as his insides twisted and contorted, making place for the rapidly developing new organs. Peter didn’t care for the most part, it was always easier with a pliant body, but he did have to drag him to the showers once when he started to  _ smell  _ with all the sweat and dried come covering his body.

The boy twitched under the cold water, gasping for breath, his eyes clearing up for a few moments, but then - as soon as Peter was touching him again, filling his nose with all the Alpha pheromones - he went back to being as useless as a rubber doll.

Peter might have been worried about that, if he hasn't started to see the change taking place.

The skin on Stiles’ chest and torso was reddened and swollen in two neat rows - where his extra nipples were slowly starting to form, like three pairs of inflamed bug bites. His ass was also getting looser and wetter every time Peter fucked him; soon, just the smell of him would be enough to trigger the boy’s body into getting him slick, and his hole to twitch like a hungry little mouth begging to be fed.

And on the third day, he finally could smell the biggest, and most important change.

His little bitch was finally pregnant. 

***

“You know what they say about omegas who take it this hard,” Deucalion said after he and the others got back from the yard and finally realized what that subtle change in scent meant.

Peter grinned.

“Ones that take it hard will love to  _ take it hard _ ,” he said. For the first time since his mating, he didn’t feel the urge to hide the boy’s body from his cellmates, no, he felt a strange sort of pride. He wanted them to see what a sweet, slutty little omega he had.

All the better, he could tell that the guys were getting impatient about having their go at the boy.

Stiles moaned beside him, his ass twitching around Peter’s knot. He knew the bitch was already pregnant, so there was no need to fuck him this much, but honestly, he didn’t think he’d allowed the boy’s hole to close up properly in the last three days.

“He lives,” Jackson sneered from his perch from the top of the opposite bed. Peter didn’t miss how he couldn’t take his eyes off the omega. Even with his muted beta senses, he was still under the effect of the glorious smell Stiles was emitting.

He couldn’t even imagine how hard it must have been for Deuc and Ennis, but he gathered his own smell - boosted by his need to claim his new mate - was enough of a turnoff no matter how badly they wanted their own little cock warmer.

“Hey there, darling little Bitch, how are you feeling?” Peter asked, peering down at the boy who looked more or less awake for the first time since their short foray into the shower.

Stiles moaned, blinking his eyes slowly, he was scratching at his chest absentmindedly, so Peter took his wrists into his hand, pushing his cock deeper into him to take his mind off it.

“Stop that, you’re not done yet. Your titties will need a few more days to be ready.”

And then they could start to grow. Even though omegas were barely more than sentient babymaking machines, their ‘original’ breasts developed the most, the others were mostly just for show, memories of a prehistoric time.

Not for everyone though, and Peter sort of hoped that Stiles would be the kind of omega that would be able to produce milk with all his tits - enough for his Alpha to nurse on them too.

“Uuh, s-stop,” the boy said, struggling weakly in his arms, making Peter smile. He would have ‘stop’ out of his vocabulary soon, but he was willing to put up with it for now.

“Aw? Why should I do that? Are you not enjoying your Alpha’s knot?” he asked. Ennis snorted, watching them with a bemused expression. It wasn’t hard to tell the truth, not with Stiles’ flushed face and the front of his orange coveralls tented like that.

“N-no…”

Peter sighed.

“You are lying, Bitch. I will overlook a lot of things, but not that,” he said. His knot was starting to deflate a bit, so he yanked it out only to plunge it back again, dragging the sweetest little cry from the boy. “I think you’re just saying that so I will prove you wrong, huh? You want me to rub your cocklet to show you how much you enjoy it, don’t you?”

Stiles shook his head shakily, but Peter wasn’t fooled.

“Ah, again with the lying. But I know something that will get that nasty habit out of you and will make you feel much, much better… how does that sound? You want to feel good, don’t you my darling little Bitch?” Peter asked him, his tone almost soothing. The boy was his now, for better or for worse, and he did know exactly how to make  _ all  _ of them happy.

Stiles started to shake his head, but stopped in the middle of it, making a cute little ‘ah’ sound. Oh yeah, it must have been getting hard for him to contradict his Alpha. Just like it should be.

“W-wha…?”

Peter smiled at him, winking at Deuc, who - probably unconsciously - shifted closer to the bed. 

“Well, what you need it a few more knots… nice, big, juicy ones to pump you full of come. It will make things so much easier. But my cock is all sore, because I’ve been keeping you happy all alone for so long, darling.”

Stiles licked his lips, staring at him dumbly, his mouth left hanging open.

“But these nice men here would be willing to help us out, little Bitch. They will pound your hungry hole real hard for you, all you have to do is say the word.”

The boy’s hands flexed in his hold, his eyes slowly moving to Deucalion and then to Ennis, barely noticing Jackson at all. Then again, Jackson wasn’t an Alpha, he would be no help quenching Stiles’ thirst.

Peter knew all his Bitch needed was just a little nudge. He still felt nothing but pride at the prospect of sharing him, of showing him off. And well. His cock  _ was _ getting a little sore.

“Go on, little Bitch. It’s okay, I want you to do it. Show the nice men how eager you are to be knotted.”

The cell was silent enough that they could have heard a pin drop as they waited for the boy to cave in. 

Stiles looked at Peter again, then back to the other Alphas.

“P… Please k-knot me,” he moaned finally.

***

The saying seemed to true. Stiles took to taking cock like a duck to water.

Of course, he still spent most of his time riding Peter - after all, no self-respecting omega could get enough of his Alpha’s come - but he did regularly end up with either Ennis or Deucalion.

Despite his slight worry, Peter eventually loved watching him with the others. Deucalion wasn’t rough. He was almost sweet. Always a gentleman, that guy, but there was an intensity to him, the way he pressed bruises into the boy’s hips, the way he worried his neck until it was covered in bruises blooming in red and purple that just got Peter going in the best way.

Ennis was a whole different matter. On the best of days he was barely more than an animal, and that was exactly how he had sex. His cock was huge, and his knot would have been enough to split lesser omegas in half, but Stiles… Stiles took it with abandon, the whole prison block echoing with his constant moaning whenever Ennis was hammering into him. For the first few weeks Peter could even see the outline of the Alpha’s enormous cock on his flat belly…

Of course that stopped as the boy started to show, but Peter still liked to imagine the way it moved in him, punching out all those lovely sounds.

Jackson - of course - didn’t have a knot, so he had no way to satisfy such a wanton creature, but that didn’t mean Stiles didn’t appreciate his contributions. Whenever he was fucked out or ready to sleep he liked to nurse on the beta’s cock, but he especially loved to have it when Peter was fucking his ass. It looked like the needy little Bitch loved to be stuffed full on both ends.

***

Sharing Stiles also proved to be advantageous in other regards. After a while, leaving their cozy little cell seemed to become a necessity. Six months was simply too long a time for them to be holed up. His omega needed plenty of food and some fresh air.

Unfortunately, some Alphas didn’t adjust well to having a ripe omega around. Peter - and Stiles - got attacked twice on the first day out in the open. He had no doubt that the idiots coming at them wanted to challenge him for the boy, but well. They didn’t count on Ennis and Deucalion - and even Jackson, what little he was worth.

One of the Alphas ended up in the infirmary, the other ended up very much dead.

And Peter didn’t even have to lift a finger.

***

That night the tension was thick in the air. All charges against his cellmates were dropped in favor of ruling the incidents as ‘self defence’ - no doubt the courtesy of the director. But still. Debts had to be repaid.

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. Not even once, actually. As soon as the door was locked behind them for the night, he looked at Peter with questioning eyes.

“Sure, darling, go on, show them how grateful you are,” Peter allowed with a smile.

Ennis growled something, sitting down heavily on the edge of one of the beds, and Stiles was immediately on his lap, offering up his neck like the needly little whore he was. It was getting hard with his belly starting to get big, but he did try to rub his groin against the quickly growing bulge in the Alpha’s pants.

Ennis bit his neck. Hard. Stiles mewed like a cat in heat, his back arching and his fingers curling into he man’s shirt. Jackson made a horny little sound, not like anyone cared about his opinion.

“Enough of the teasing, little Bitch, you need to serve Ennis properly,” Peter chided. Stiles slid off the Alpha’s lap, falling to his knees easily to unzip his coveralls and free that monster of a cock. The back of the omega’s pants were already dark with his juices; just the promise of a good fucking got him going these days.

“You don’t mind going second?” Peter asked Deucalion as they watched Stiles try and fail to suck Ennis into his mouth, his lips stretched obscenely around his dick.

“I don’t think I could survive getting between him and his prize right now,” Deuc laughed.

True enough.

***

The block was already silent by the time Stiles got around to pleasing everyone - Deucalion went twice, and Ennis three times - and climbed into Peter’s bed.

The poor thing was covered in sweat and shaking with exhaustion.

“You did well, sweet little Bitch,” Peter told him, stripping him of what was left of his clothes. He loved the curve of the boy’s belly pushing against him as it grew. The tits were nice too, the original pair growing fuller every day, but even the new nipples were swollen and sensitive.

Peter reached down to feel out the omega’s hole, moaning in tandem with the boy when his fingers found the puffy, wet opening. It wasn’t able to close properly, oozing come and gaping around nothing.

“Look at you, so used. If you weren’t pregnant, I bet your tummy would be swollen with come… Are you happy, darling? Are you satisfied?”

Incredibly, Stiles burrowed closer.

“Nooo…”

Peter laughed.

“You want more, little Bitch? Is your dirty little hole still thirsty?”

Stiles turned in his arms, rubbing his bottom against Peter’s groin.

“Alpha…”

Peter grinned, opening his zipper and pulling his cock out. He’d been hard for a long time, but didn’t want to steal the thunder from his cellmates.

Still, it was nice to know that his insatiable darling would only be truely happy with his Alpha’s cock.

“Alright, alright. But you have to ask me nicely, darling… I know that you’re a little whore, but it’s not exactly alluring to fuck you when you are drenched in the seed of others,” Peter lied.

Stiles whined.

“Please, please Alpha! F-fuck me!”

Peter grabbed one of the boy’s tits and squeezed down roughly as he pushed in, knocking the breath out of him.

“As you wish.”

***

Peter looked around their little cell one last time. He didn’t exactly have belongings to pack up, but he still felt a bit nostalgic.

Freedom was finally in his reach.

“We are leaving in about twenty minutes,” he said, leaning against the door. For once, nobody really paid him attention.

Stiles was naked, kneeling between the beds with his mouth full of Deucalion’s cock - his hands rubbing on the man’s knot - and his ass full with Ennis’.

He looked absolutely debauched. His tits were hanging low between his arms, full to bursting. He still had three months of pregnancy left, but he had already started lactating, and Peter watched with fascination as a drop of milk dripped to the floor.

His belly was enormous. The prison doctor was quite impress to discover that Stiles was having triplets. Sure, hyperfertility wasn’t rare in omegas, but triplets on the first pregnancy was still something to tip a hat to.

Deucalion grabbed Stiles’ hair in his fists, yanking him down on his cock as much was he could with his knot in the way, and Peter could see the exact second he came; Stiles’ throat was working hard to swallow all the come, but some of it still spilled out from the corner of his mouth and there was a jizzbubble coming from his nose that made Deucalion snort.

“We’re going to miss you guys,” Deuc said, holding the boy in place until he was blue in the face, letting him go in the last second. Stiles spluttered, gasping for air, but still gave the Alpha a dumb smile.

“Thank you,” he said, voice nasally from all the come clogging up his airways.

Peter shook his head fondly.

“Well, you two will be out soon… I’m sure my darling would love for you to visit.”

“Good,” Ennis growled, slamming his hips forward for the last time and stilling as he came in the boy’s ass. Stiles shuddered at the sensation, his neglected little cock spurting out a few drops of come to the floor under him.

Peter smiled. Until them… he hoped he could satisfy his little Bitch alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
